


Mirror of Blue

by JustSimon



Category: Ao Oni, Blank Dream (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: What will happen if girl of Mirror World will meet someone who is stained by blue?
Relationships: Hiroshi/Mishiro Usui





	Mirror of Blue

Two months has passed since the day when Mishiro left Mirror World, her life became interesting because now Usui-chan had a dream, became an artist, for this dream Mishiro-chan practiced often in art, but of course Mishiro supported her mother, because they are only family to each other, well except Seito Hinohara, father of Ayato Hinohara, knowing his grief, loneliness and miss by his dead family, Mishiro not only became his apprentice of artist, but in same time his family as well, like a daughter. Despite on new colors in her life Usui-chan still missed by her friends, friends who she met in that same Mirror World, but in one night when Mishiro slept, she had an unusual dream, in that dream she been in the Mirror World, there she met everyone who she lost, her brother Ayato, sister Utsuro, uncle Ryotaro, friend Yuzu and even her father, but all of them were a little bit different, it's felt like they never were dead, truth is they were from alternate universe or timeline, after Mirror World's end they all reincarnated, so now Utsuro not a product of incest, now she is Ayato's sister by a blood and daughter of Seito, but still, she been a bit gloomy, or at least expressionless, but that's not all story, she and Yuzu became a couple, later Yuzu told to Mishiro how Utsuro accepted her feelings, but this story on a next time. While some people returning back to normal life after supernatural events, some people only pretend they are fine, but hiding something, one of those people is Hiroshi, after encounter with Ao Oni, Hiroshi-kun wasn't the same, it seemed that he studied and kept move on, but every three days Hiroshi had a nightmare, nightmare where his friends dying and their corpses blaming Hiroshi not for their deaths but his survival, every time student with a scarf waking up in a cold sweat. After a week Hiroshi's mental health were broken a bit, he knew if this continue that way Hiroshi will lose his mind, in one of weekends Hiroshi decided to change environment and went in the art gallery, to calm his mind, suddenly near one of paintings he met a girl, since Hiroshi became even worse interact with the people he wanted to leave, but unfamiliar girl called him.

'Wait! Where are you going?' "... Excuse me, you asking me?" 'Actually yeah, in this part of gallery no one but us, so why are you leaving, are you scared of girls?' "... Not really, i just bad with people." '... You had an supernatural experience, right?' "H-how did you know?" 'I felt that, somehow, but don't worry, i had the same.' "I don't think you had the same experience like me." 'Maybe, but similar, care to share? I'll tell you mine.' "... Fine, but not here, this will be a weird, tell my story in this place." 'How about we take a stroll?' "... Okay."

Unfamiliar to each other students, left art gallery and while walked by the road, had a dialogue.

'So what's your name?' "Hiroshi." 'That's all? What about surname.' "I prefer keep it in the secret." 'Okay, anyway, my name is Mishiro Usui. So Hiroshi, what the experience you had?' "... I survived a weird and dangerous creature, it's looked like a big blue humanoid with a big head, gender male, i think his name is Ao Oni and in the place from which i escaped there is a lot of them, but different in appearance."

Hiroshi told his Blue Story, how he with friends attended in stupid courage test in the abandoned mansion, his first encounter with that creature known as Ao Oni, how he saw deaths of his friends and couldn't do anything to prevent that, a big cell with a lot of those demons and successful escape.

"After that incident, every three days i have a nightmare with my friends, where they blame me for survival, i don't tell this anyone because obviously they wouldn't believe me, but, when you said that you had a similar event i decided to believe you." 'I am very sorry for your friends, i... lost dear to me people too, but in a different way.' "What do you mean by different way?" '... I tried to end my life and in result got in a weird place, known as Mirror World.'

Time for Mishiro tell her Mirror Story. Attempt of suicide, mysterious mirror world, encounter with the mirror self, seeking the mirrors of truth, new friend, fancy uncle, shocking revelations, hostile shadow girl and more or less happy end.

'Now my life is fine and i even can be in touch with my family and friend.' "Wait, Mirror World, so that painting in the gallery was created by you?" 'Correct.' "It's just unbelievable, you have an amazing talent, in such a young age." 'I just have a good teacher and in some sense father. And you know, that dream about your friends, it doesn't sounds right for me, if they really were your friends i don't think they could blame you for your survival or even their deaths. Here's my address, come to me and i'll try to help. Now i need to go.' "Wait! Why do you wanna help me?" 'Because even if our experiences is different, we still same, we ran away from something dangerous and lost dear to us people, that's why in some sense we are same. I'll see you later Hiroshi-kun.'

When evening has come Hiroshi arrived to Mishiro's apartment and ringed in the bell.

'Hello Hiroshi, glad to see you.' "Are you alone?" 'Yes, my mother have a weekends in the sanatorium.' "She just lef-" 'I insisted on that, she really need a break, come in already.'

Hiroshi entered inside the apartment, took off his shoes and walked in Mishiro's room.

"So how do you help me?" 'I think your memories about your friends is corrupted by your guilt, you need to face them in your dream and forgive yourself.' "I am sorry, but i not really sure what do you mean." 'You need to sleep on my bed, i will sleep on the floor and meet you in your dream to help.' "W-wait, sleep on your bed?" 'Well, yeah.' "Can't i just sleep on the couch in the living room?" 'I need to be near to you to enter in your dream, or else i can't help.' "If there is no other way, then i will sleep on the floor." 'Are you sure?' "Yes, i am a guest after all and i am a male, it will be rude of me if i will took bed from a female." 'Okay then.'

After some minutes Hiroshi and Mishiro fell asleep, Hiroshi found himself in that same mansion, but in this time he wasn't alone, Mishiro met him as she promised.

"Mishiro-san! You actually here." 'I promised you to help, isn't it? And please, don't call me Mishiro-san, we have a difference only in one year.' "Then i will call you Mishiro-sempai." 'If it's convenient for you then fine. Now lead me to your fears.'

Once again Hiroshi been in place of his nightmares, house of Ao Oni, but in this time his opponent been not demon himself, now friends is his main fear. Hiroshi lead Mishiro to places of his friends's deaths, the room where Mika been crushed by Oni, room where Takeshi hanged himself and underground passage where Takuro was eaten by that same Ao Oni. All this hard way Mishiro held Hiroshi for a hand and it's actually helped to him.

"I am really sorry for that i don't helped to you all, but still, if i could save you i would do that, i guess, i actually should forgive myself."

After those words horrible image of his friends turned back to normal and Hiroshi finally met his friends, they had a talk about everything and in the end Takuro, Mika and Takeshi forgave their full of guilt friend. The morning has come, Hiroshi and Mishiro woke up, Mishiro stood up from her bed and decided to check Hiroshi.

'Good morning Hiroshi-kun, how are you feel yourself.'

Hiroshi stood up from the floor, walked closer to Mishiro-chan and hugged her.

"Domo origato Mishiro-sempai." 'W-wait Hiroshi, what are you doing?'

After realization what he did Hiroshi let Mishiro go and made two steps back.

"Gomenasai, i just very grateful, thanks to you i finally found peace with my friends." 'You're welcome Hiroshi-kun, you know i thought, if we both don't have a friends, maybe we can be friends?' "I gladly will be your friend Mishiro-sempai."

From that day, free from school time Hiroshi and Mishiro spent together, everything seemed simple, they were like any typical couple of friends, but with time Hiroshi's admiration to Mishiro turned in something like an affection, boy with a scarf found artist girl beautiful, changes in relationships were not only in Hiroshi, Mishiro noticed how smart and collected Hiroshi is and found it interesting, cool and even charming, on their next meeting of friends, students from different worlds decided to confess in their feelings to each other.

"Mishiro-sempai i must say that it was nice to be your friend, but i need to say to you something, that i can't hide, Mishiro-sempai, i love you, for all this time which i spent with you i realized that you are more than a friend for me. But i know that impossible for you, feel something to me." 'Incorrect.' "Eh?" 'Hiroshi-kun, i can say same, when i left alone, i mean without friends, your friendship gave me a lot of happy and nice memories, but Hiroshi-kun, i love you too.' "But it's impossible, you are so pretty, while i looks like a typical nerd, you also older than me, i can't believe it." 'Hiroshi-kun, you don't look like a nerd for me, i see you like a smart and reliable person, also i told you before, i older that you only on one year, we don't have that big age difference, believe you or not but it's true.' "So, judging by situations like this i guess i must ask if you want to be my girlfriend." 'Ask it.' "Mishiro-sempai, will you be my beloved one?" 'Hiroshi you so unpredictable, yes, i gladly will be your girlfriend.'

After that day Hiroshi and Mishiro became a loving couple, their relationships seemed awkward, because no one of them were in relationships before, but even so, miss artist and mister with a scarf felt themselves very comfortable in company of each other, it's like he became her new mirror of hope and she purified him from all blue.


End file.
